Cherry Blossom Demise
by Teim-Darklighter
Summary: Its a messed up little fic about the demise of Sakura, contains language and narcotic use, also you may be v. confussed by certain parts, Teim Gradd and Crouger are my charas... RaR pls...PLEASE!
1. Parto uno!

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART ONE OF...  
God only Knows  
  
It's gonna get a hell of a lot scarier...Yeah so this is my first C.C.S fic so Loads of Flames please! (I mean it, I love Flames!)  
  
RAT ((((((((((((((((((( ( (((( ((( (  
  
So...anyway, Sakura is now 16...yeah its several years later...the setting? Tokyo. The others? Well Madison's (Tomyo-San) Mother's Business went under..Big time.. They now live in an apartment closer to our Cherry Blossom... Shoyran's off in Hong Kong, yeah, he DID marry his cos, but well it fell apart.Well It had to! They where 14 and Cousins! I mean the fact that no-one liked each other in the marriage screwed it all up anyway.. Uh.the "Stuffed Toy" kinda hangs about the place, guiding Sakura, pondering the universe, and being the Best Guardian Beast there is, (and eating pudding). Eriol kinda lives his life out as Julian, Cept for sometimes he changes....like when Sakura's in crap.  
  
The Time? Well it was time for school. But of course our Cherry Blossom was sleepin' it in. Well not sleeping in, more like "Dreaming of Odd Things" 'ing it in..yeah...  
  
From this height Sakura could see the Tokyo Tower in the distance, Card's where falling all over the place, she caught one and looked at it. It was the Firey.. She looked at it, studied it, wondered how it could contain the Magical essence flowing in it, Suddenly it was blown away. She looked around, wondering where she was....her roof...the Cards that where falling changed, these looked like the cards, but they where Black, not pink. She picked one out of the air and Screamed..  
  
Sakura woke up, her long brown hair all over the place (AN: she grew it longer), took one look at her clock, and Screamed.. Across the room from her, in a pile of stuffed toys, something stood up. "Warrragggjy!?" it said. "KERO! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME!?" Sakura screamed at it. "Oh, sorry Sak, I had a huge dinner last night," he said "You know I sleep really good on a full stomach." Sakura was now running around the place pulling on her uniform, (the High School one now) and packing her bag, "YOU MUST HAVE ATE A WHOLE BANQUET WHEN YOU LOST THE CARDS!" she screamed in reply to Kero. "Speaking o' banquets...who's goin with you to the dance?" asked Kero, changing the subject tactfully. "None of you Stinkin business!" Whit that she ran out of the room.  
  
Just after breakfast the doorbell rang, and Sakura ran to get the door. It was Madison, now let me take a time out to say what the last few years have done to her. She's gone a bit weird, her tastes in Clothes changed completely, from the nice little on piece dresses to, Black dresses, then BOOM! She was a Goth, (poor girl.) She's got the whole TEENAGED ANGST thing goin' for her, well could you blame her? Her mom went Crazy from the stress of losing her "empire", and tried to keep Madison alive on empty promises of her business getting back up but it never happened. So now the friends had less in common, but where better friends for it, you see, where Sak liked Linkin Park (YAY!) Madison Loved Marlin Manson (YEAH!). Where Sakura liked Earrings (she has about 4 in each ear and a nose stud thing) Madison Loved Tattoos, in fact she's got a big Spider web on her right arm, the whole way down. So now she was there, in her uniform, slightly edited (she had Kurt Cobains "suicide" Note on the side), With her hair Blacker than night, same for her lips, but no pale makeup, no not for Tomyo-san! She was so pale anyway.  
  
"Hey!" said Sakura. "Yeah...going to school?" Came the reply. "Yeah, I'll be there in a sec Madison." Madison stared menacingly at Sakura. "What?!" "I-am-not-called-Madison-any-more!" "OK THEN TOMYO!!" Tomyo\Madison smiled at Sakura, "So.where's the stuffed animal?" Suddenly Kero Sped up to Tomyo, "HIYA MADISON!!!" Sakura waited for a scream, "HIYA KERO!" Sakura looked at Tomyo, then at Kero who, despite all logical reasons, was still alive. "Do ya have anything to eat? Sak didn't feed me today." Tomyo raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "I've got some frozen Pu-" "PUDDING!PUDDING!PUDDING!" Tomyo kindly handed over the pudding and Kero ate it all in a few seconds. Raw. "Are you coming?" Asked Tomyo. "yeah come on. I'll tell you about a weird dream I had."  
  
"-and then I looked at the card, and I got the most terrible feeling ever," Sakura had just finished her telling of the dream to Tomyo. Tomyo, as usual was unimpressed. "Oh and you think, its, a...Vision?" there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Sakura not noticing it carried on, "Yeah I think it is. Remember when I saw Li in my dream?" "Yeah...did you enjoy it?" "Shut Up!" They walked in silence so a few minutes. "So.." said Sakura, "are you going to the dance?" Tomyo looked at her coldly, "A dance?" "yeah..you know.." "Me, go to a dance?!" ".................Well are you?" "NO!" "Why not?" Sakura asked innocently. "Well." answered Tomyo "All they ever do is play the crappest music ever and I'd prefer to be outside skating with my friends." "Hmmmmmm..." Sakura looked perplexed. "Come on Sakura, it'll be fun. You already have a board.." "Well.." They where nearly at the school now, It was a nice November morning, the birds where all gone, the wind was biting, so well maybe it wasn't a nice morning, but it's the thought that counts. So anyway..When they reached the school they noticed that they where late, so they hurried on, unaware of the dark shadow behind.  
  
Sakura. Long Days I Have Waited To See You Again. To Witness You In Battle. To See Your Beautiful Eyes. You, Have No Idea How Long This Wait Has Been. From The Beginning Of Time, It Won't Last Till The End, I Will Be With You Again, I Will Gaze Into Your Eyes, As I Have Done Many Times Before Now, Yet Not Realising The Beauty In Them. I'll Be Back Here Sakura. Then We Will Be Together, And The World Will Not Matter Anymore, For We Will Have Found True Joy, We Will Be Together....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Yeah so there you go... R&R please! PLEASE I NEED IT!!!!!  
  
RAT (The REAPER) !"£$%^^ Teim Darklighter !"£$%^^  
  
"......." -Me (Actual Quote!)  
  
"... .. ...!" -Me (As Above)  
  
"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-Me (Funny story behind this Quote, I aint telling it now...) 


	2. no 2

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART TWO OF...  
God only Knows  
  
Today Sakura and Tomyo are at school.....Or are they?! READ ON!  
  
Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, KoRn, Lacuna Coil, Sum 41 or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask. RAT (  
  
We dont find our heroine's in class. (Oh my god, I wouldn't of guessed) We dont find them in the halls. We dont find them at school.  
  
We do, however, find the around the back of the school in a small hole in the wall, decorated with graffiti. Sakura was pretty uncomfortable, You see there where three other people here, and Tomyo had forgotten to introduce them to her. "Why isn't she asking?" I hear you ask (?), well you see, Tomyo was kindo' Unable to tell her right now. "Why?!" you Cry, well She's sort of intoxicated...You know, High, Off her Head, Dancing with the Fairies, (If you cant take that hint..you should stop reading and ask a friend).  
  
Yes, Tomyo was Stoned, not very Stoned, but Stoned enough to scare her Best friend Sakura, because, well, I guess it's one of those Girl things that us guys don't understand, it's like why are they always going for a piss in groups? (Ha Ha ;] ). (Oh and please dont tell me) So now she was in a corner humming to herself, while our Sak was locked in an awkward moment where no one spoke with the three male occupants of the Hole. Well I guess I should Describe them to you so as you can get a mental picture of how these guys looked like, (Yeah that's it)  
  
The First was about 15 with long black hair and an odd look about him, He was wearing some baggy trousers (All the Cool kids are wearin 'em yaknow, the Skaters.heh) And a long-sleeve with the name of a band Sakura didn't quite know... The Second wore his hair short, was about 15 and was wearing shorts,(in Winter) and a KoRn hoody(I hate that word) he was also wearing a chain around his neck.. The Last had Longish hair and looked about her age, with a T-shirt over a long-sleeve with a name of a band that Sakura couldn't ever know, he was wearing Baggys and a ring on a chain around his neck that made him look stupid.. There I described them.  
  
Sakura noticed the second's shorts, "Are you cold?" she asked, to the amusement of the other two. He said "no" and asked her if she liked it in a caravan, she didn't understand. "Your not meant to," He told her. "She wouldn't anyway, we aren't in Feckin' Bray anymore," said the third. "Shut up Teim!" said the first. "Jesus Gradd, ya dont have to tell me twice," Said Teim. "Yeah," said Gradd "We have to tell you three times!" "Hmmmm, yeah, put on Lacuna Coil an I'll go quietly." (There was a stereo there) "DID SOMEONE SAY "LACUNA COIL"?" shouted Tomyo. "Yes you idiot Goth." Said the second. "Hey wha's wrong with Goths?" asked Teim. "Everything?" said Gradd. Teim stood up "That's it I aint takin' this abuse," and he walked over to Tomyo. "Dumbass, oh yeah who are you?" asked Gradd. "Er.I'm Sakura." Said our Sak. (Heh heh, why am I calling her that?) "Yeah. I'm Gradd." "And I'm..er..um." He turned around a shouted to Teim "Whats my name again Teim?" "Oh now you need me! It's Crouger." "Oh yeah, My names Crouger!" Said Crouger to Sakura. .................. ................... "So." said Sakura trying to make conversation. "Yeah.."  
  
It's plain to see here that the art of communication is still alive in the world today, to celebrate we shall slaughter a farmyard animal, of your choosing, on the Winter Equinox and drink it's blood, till then I shall continue this story with Teim and Tomyo's conversation.  
  
"So you like Lacuna Coil," said Teim. "Yeah, they are..good," replied Tomyo. "I think they're Great." "Rea..lly?" "Yeah.Why not?" "Your not jus' being patronisin?" "Don't think I am..am I?" "No." "Fine then, you never told us your name." Said Teim. (it's a two way conversation). "It's Madison, But no one calls me that." "Why not?" "'Cos I hate that name! I prefer Tomyo." "Ok then Madison, Can I have one of those?" Tomyo looked at Teim coldly, then passed a joint, which Teim lit up.  
  
Back with the others. "this is boring!" said Crouger. "Yeah, it is.what'll we do?" said Gradd. "Well," said Skaura, thinking out loud, "You could all go back to class!" They Laughed, "If we are found, we'll be taken away, to an orphanage." Gradd Informed her. "O.K.then what'll we do then?" asked Sakura. "Skating!" shouted Crouger. "K" said Sakura, "my board's at my house." "We'll get it, Come on Potheads! We are goin'!" says he.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Yeah so there you go... Review it! Tell me how bad it is! Tell me that it was so ugly it makes blind children cry, and cows dry up, and was the real reason for war in the world and how it is proof of how there maybe no God in this world at all, go on FLAME IT! Kick it! Shoot it! Degrade it! Pull out all the inconsistencies that I put in on purpose, just to make the plot better or funnier or WHATEVER! Just Review it! I-WILL-NOT-DO-THE-NEXT-PART-UNTILL- YOU-REVIEW-THIS!  
  
RAT (The REAPER) !"£$%^^ Teim Darklighter !"£$%^^  
  
"I dont know half of you as much as I should like, and I like half as much of you as I think I should. " -Bilbo Baggins in the Fellowship of the Ring 


	3. and on to 3

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART Three OF...  
God only Knows  
  
Today Sakura and Tomyo go skating with some guys.....but somthing goes VERY wrong!! READ ON! (AN: You do not have to read on, doing so may damage your health, enjoyment and\or sense of humour, Teim Darklighter, AKA RAT, AKA Peter Keenan, Will not be held responsible for any damage to anyone in any way, Physically or Mentally, If you are hurt by this E-mail me, you will be given an automated message, with the relevant information replaced in it, this is the American way, if you do not like it, join the club, I have been a member for a few years now and its looks like we are in for some fun.)  
  
Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, KoRn, Lacuna Coil, Sum 41 or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask. RAT (  
  
Welcome back to my mediocre Fan Fiction series called "Cherry Blossom Demise". Today we find Sakura and Tomyo travelling around with Teim, Gradd and Crouger, while they should be in school, remember kids, stay in school, get a blue collar, badly paying job and die in a retirement home because your kids can't stand the sight of you, It's what your Government wishes, so do it! HAIL Bush! HAIL MEIN FURHER!!! (Well I can't talk, my Government build a multimillion Euro, Stainless steel, 400 foot high spike in the middle of O'Connel street)  
  
Ahem, First they stopped over at Sakura's house to get her skateboard, noone was home so they where not challenged by anyone. The next stop was Tomyo's apartment, this was just up the road from Sakura's place, and had only been built two years ago. It was already beginning to fall apart. They climbed the stairs, (The Lift Cables had been cut, causing a huge incident a week before) In pairs, with Tomyo leading the way, passed all the "Police Lines. Do Not Cross" signs and up to Tomyo's Apartment. When they reached it, Tomyo remembered the Joint in her mouth and gave it to Teim "Hold this" she said, unlocked the door and entered. A few seconds later she came back out, said "Don't use it!" and returned to her home. Teim, Having acquired a new love for Pot, began to take drags out of both, one after the other. They could hear shouting coming from the apartment, well it was really a flat, Tomyo's mom was saying something about school, Tomyo replied with; "Just think mom. You going to die soon, how doe's that make you feel?" Crouger and Gradd exchanged looks, "Gradd." said Crouger. "We have heard that one before, haven't we?" replied Gradd. Sakura was intrigued; "Where?" "Well." Said Crouger, pointing to Teim, "He hated his family, now-" "Don't tell her!" Hissed Gradd, "Remember the oath?" Sakura wanted to know more, "w-" "TEIM!" That was Tomyo, she had returned and had found Teim using her joint. "Yes Madison, what is it?" he said with a grin. Sakura held her breath, He had called her Madison, in a mocking tone to boot, he had the longevity of a three legged Hedgehog on a Four lane Motorway. Tomyo just stared coldly at him while he s ed, "odd," thought Sakura, "He should be dead by now...Hmmm." Crouger, becoming bored, turned to Gradd and said "So how are you today?" Tomyo Whirled round before Gradd could answer and Yelled "Silence!" before turning around to Teim. Moments of silence passed, then Gradd turned to Crouger, Gave two thumbs up, and said "Ayyyyye!" ..Moments of silence passed..Sakura was becoming bored, so she looked out over the balcony, She could see her house from up here and- -Wait! There was someone on her roof! She strained to see who it was, but he had his back turned to her. Just as she was about to point this out to the others when he began to turn around, she knew who it was, even before he faced her. "Li?!" The others turned to her, "Sakura? What's wrong?" inquired Tomyo. "It's Li!" Sakura told her, "We have to.." At that instant, Sakura began to feel light headed, Tomyo's pot was to blame, she was getting worse too. "Er.are you ok?" asked Crouger. Sakura collapsed. (An: wow the pace sucks in this fic.)  
  
She stood with her friends, old and new, slowly she turned around as if an unstoppable force controlled her, there was rumbling, faint, almost unnoticeable, it was growing, swallowing the street, Windows exploded inwards, Sakura screamed...  
  
"Well Crouger, your stinky breath struck again!" said Teim. "Shut up you damn Stoner!" said Crouger, "And I don't have stinky breath!" "You two suck, can't you see she's messed up?!" shouted Gradd. They shuffled their feet and looked down at the ground, "Sorry Gradd." "Ayee! It's ok." Meanwhile, Tomyo was actually doing something for Sakura, well, she had picked her up, but she wasn't too sure about what to do now.. Never mind, she was coming around, when she realised were she was she shouted "LI!! We have to go to Li!" So, with out further adeux, well Teim, Gradd and Crouger complained, but where silenced by Tomyo, they set off for Sakura's house. It wasn't too far and they travelled in silence, Sakura at the lead, Crouger and Gradd behind and the two stoners in the back. Finally Teim broke the silence, "Who's Li?" Tomyo turned to him, gave him, "The Look", and replied "They.they where friends once." "Oh, you mean FRIENDS, friends, right." "Yeah." "Heh they screwed up then," Teim saw the look on Tomyo's face, "I mean, they were like together, but not, and they never noticed, er right?" "You sound like its happened to you, am I right?" "Well I'll put it this way, your not wrong. But it happens everywhere, It's Angst at its core, and it rocks. " "You forgot fun to watch," smiled Tomyo. "Naw I left that for you." Meanwhile up at the front, Sakura was deep in thought, she wondered if it really was Li, She was so sure of it then, but now. she had her doubts, and what about the dream? She hoped it was that damn pot, but she knew otherwise, it was real, and it was terrible. She tried to listen to the other two's conversation, something about a guy throwing a firework at Gradd, and a woman with three breasts..or was it her imagination? While she was walking she noticed she was alone, her pondering had led her past her house and her companions, had stopped. She ran back, and stopped dead in her tracks. They where silent, all looking at the roof, Sakura forced herself to look, inch by inch, it took all her will just to rise her head, she felt sick, finally she got to the roof.  
  
Empty.  
  
She fell to her knee's and began to cry, while Gradd tryed to comfort her, Crouger looked like he couldn't give a shit, Tomyo staring at the roof, and Teim sat with a weird sad smile. Suddenly he looked up, and then around, His face went pale. His comrades noticed the old routine and stood up, Teim also stood with his hands to his eye's. Sakura and Tomyo now looked at him, and as he took his hands from his face they saw tears streaking his face. "how bad is it Teim?" Asked Crouger. "An.Epic." He grinned his sad grin. "What's happening?" demanded Tomyo. "Something.Very.VERY.bad Madison, your not gonna like it, but Crouger, their restless, its like their waitin! Waitin for us!" Everyone was on their feet now, "I don't understand, what is it?" Sakura managed in a fearful voice. "See-through-people." A cold shiver went down Sakura's neck, "You.like..you can..see..them?" "He says he does," Replied Gradd, "If he's lyin he's accurate." Fear gripped Sakura, (An: she has a huge fear of ghosts) "But-" The sound ended, instead there was a wave of fear, No! NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Yeah so there you go... yes, part 3 done, are you exited? No? too bad, cos I'm gonna do part 4! And maybe part 5, then a part 6! Wanna read em?! No?! Wadda hell ya mean by "no!"? How could you say that? Well I'm not talkin to you!!!! You know who you are! And your name begins with "T" and you'll delete this thread without a second thought!  
  
RAT (The REAPER) !"£$%^^ Teim Darklighter !"£$%^^  
  
"You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because your all the same. " -Kurt Cobain  
  
"None Of You Will Ever Know My Intentions!"-Kurt Cobain 


	4. oooooooooo its part 4?

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART FOUR OF...  
God only Knows  
  
There was something weird going on and.and.. READ ON! Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, KoRn, Lacuna Coil, Sum 41 or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask. RAT (  
  
Yeah, welcome back,  
  
Where are we? Oh the "NOOOOOOOOOOO" part. Beats me why whoever it was screamed, It was just a good way to end part 3, this is where it get interesting..  
  
She stood with her friends, old and new, slowly she turned around as if an unstoppable force controlled her, there was rumbling, faint, almost unnoticeable, it was growing, swallowing the street, Windows exploded inwards, Sakura screamed, a long terrible, soundless scream. The Ground trembled, without sound, without reason, without hope. Sakura's head pounded, she held her head and felt a warm trickle down her hands. She looked at them, bathed in red, her eardrums where gone. She looked at the others, who where staring in the direction of Tomyo's building, Blood pouring down the sides of their faces. She looked again at the derelict flats , now nothing but a billowing cloud of dust and blue flame...  
  
Ground Zero. The emergency services where all over this one, they probably had sent the whole of the Tokyo fire service over, it was the perfect disaster to boost the city managements PR. As such their was rubble all over the parking lot and where the building used to stand, there used to be a playground somewhere, now only twisted swings and burnt slides could be seen of it. The place reeked of burnt memories, of hopes and dreams brought to an end, of bitter the resentment relatives felt when they had no-one to blame, of life, of love of death and of hate, all over in an instant. Teim felt this all as he stood beside Tomyo, who was learning the terrible truth, her mother was dead. Sakura sat away from them all staring at the corpse of the building they had been in just ten minutes ago, she cried. Gradd and Crouger where helping out with the rescue efforts, well really they wanted to loot the place dry AND save some people. Every once in a while, Crouger would stand up, cock his head to one side and listen, then he would call to the rescuers, "There's one over here!"  
  
Teim looked at Madison, he saw her shaking, he saw her eyes fade, it was only for a second but he saw it, they where bright blue then... the light left them, replaced with a great sadness which almost over came him, then her eye's where her normal magnificent grey. A Black car screeched up in front of them, followed by another one. "Whats this?" Teim asked nobody. The door on the first opened and a tall pretty woman with pretty green hair and pretty green eyes stepped gracefully out. The door of the second car opened and this time a woman with very black hair and a determined look on her face emerged, she stomped moodily over to where Teim and Madison stood. Sakura saw this and called Gradd and Crouger, who emerged from the debris and walked over to her. "Who's that?" she asked, pointing to the green haired woman. "oh we're supposed to know are we?" snapped Crouger. "Well.I" "We know who she is, " said Gradd. "Who?" "The Green Lady," replied Crouger, "She's murder on two legs." They looked at each other and said "And what a pair of legs!" "Who?" "She's been after us for a year, she's a social worker or somthin, she wants us for an orphanage."  
  
"..That means that you are now a very rich young woman," that was the black haired lady, her mothers old lawyer you see, apparently she left a will. "Cool." "Not Cool young lady," the Green Lady interrupted, "You have no legal guardian." Teim saw the Hair, the eyes, the figure, he started to back away. "your going to have to come with me Mad- What do we have here?" she grabbed Teim, "Well well, It seems I know your friend." " you hotlips," was Teims reply. "well you've wanted to do that for a long time Teimy-boy, Where's your other friends? "In hell skank," He kicked her in the stomach and made to run but one of her burly suits caught him and brought him back. The Green Lady straightened up, "Take him away!" "I'm not sure I want to go with you," Tomyo informed The Lady. "You have no choice." "I sure as hell have a choice! You can't take me!" One of the suits grabbed her.  
  
Crouger began to run towards the Lady but Gradd held him back. "We can't help him, he knows what he's into." "I know, but how are we gonna bust him out?" Sakura stepped forward, "I'll find out where they are going," and she ran over. Crouger frowned, he didn't like this, the Green Lady hadn't cough any of them before.  
  
"Excuse me miss?" "Yes?" "Where are they going?"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... Yeah I was experimenting with description this time and I think its better than the other parts.part 5 coming somtime near Wensday!  
  
RAT (The REAPER) !"£$%^^ Teim Darklighter !"£$%^^  
  
"You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because your all the same. " -Kurt Cobain  
  
"None Of You Will Ever Know My Intentions!"-Kurt Cobain 


	5. parto numbro 5 point 1 5 point 1? WTF?

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART 5.1 OF...  
God only Knows  
  
Teim an' Tomyo got hauled off to an Orphanage, why? Well due to Tomyo's mothers passing she has no Guardian.as for Teim..well..anyway.. you may get confused by this part, a;; I wanna do is make some background for Teim, Gradd and Crouger.so no REAL big plot advances...or are there..?.... (Note, Er the other part 5 sucked ass so I'm re-doing it.better) READ ON! Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, KoRn, Lacuna Coil, Sum 41 or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask. RAT (  
  
Teim woke up in a strange place, For a moment he thought he was home, so he held onto that feeling for as long as he could before his memory took hold of his mind. He was still in his clothes, "ahh, good," he thought, "I dont have to get dressed." He sat up, he was in a small dorm in a Orphanage that he had a feeling he would like to burn down soon, Top bunk, he hadn't remembered climbing.  
  
Down the hall from him Tomyo woke up in a similar state, fully clothed, confused, and thinking of home, she didn't like the Idea of staying here for the rest of her teenage years, she wondered where the hell Teim was..  
  
Teim was just about to jump off his bed when an old haggish woman entered the room and announced that it was breakfast. "-And you!" she pointed to Teim "SHE wants you." "Ahh nuts," Teim thought, "No breakfast! Ahhhh, What's that bitch want now?" He leaped from his bunk and left the room.  
  
Tomyo sat in the dining hall, eye's searching for Teim, Breakfast forgotten, she couldn't find him. "Hey, new girl!" A rather plump girl walked over to her. "Hmmmm?" she was uninterested. "Rumour has it your quite rich." "And that concerns you because.?" She sat down beside Tomyo and shoved her face in hers, "We an the girls dont like rich kids." "Would that be because your parents where too stupid to get a decent job?" "What did you say?" "You heard." "What if I didn't." "I dont think you understand tubby, I was asking you to go away." The hall was quiet, somehow kids have an ability to sniff out a fight, yaknow?  
  
"I SAID WHERE ARE THEY?" "Ta siad I mo pholl, Bitch," Answered Teim, (In Irish, he said they are in my hole, Albeit very badly). " Ahhh the child speaks in his own tongue," said the Green Lady, "Very talented, your language and ours eh? Well then, I'll ask again, where are they?" she leaned in towards him. "Ah you," spat Teim. Let me take time to describe Teims surroundings Ok? Their in a small office-type room with a desk that The Green Lady was sitting behind, before Teim entered, also in the room was two of her "Goons". "If you don't tell me where your Friends are I'll bring that Girlfriend of yours up here and.." "Wow," said Teim, "your a violent one." She slapped him, "DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT VIOLENCE!" Then she added with all the venom in her voice "MURDERER." "Ah come on, you know it wasn't us!" The Green Lady was having none of this, "You two, hit him.hard." SMACK, PUNCH! "Ow, you piece ! Not in the back of the head!" Teim shouted, He hated when he was punched in the back of the head. "Tell me where they are!" She shouted, punching him in the face with each word. "L-lok..I meeeeen look, Shit, Sorry, I'm a bit groggy, soooo, I'll jus' say this one thing, 'k?" "What? "F- you."  
  
Tomyo, was victorious, the winner, battered and bloodied she made her way towards her dorm, it was a hard fight. The other girl, well who'd o' guessed it, but she wasn't plump after all, turns out it was all relaxed muscle, quite a o. But Tomyo was the winner. She walked by a small office, inside it she could hear shouting.. Suddenly the door burst open and two of the Green Lady's suits walked out dragging a battered and bloodied Teim out with them. "Shit Teim are you Ok?" she asked him as he was being dragged away. "Madison," he said as he neared the corner, "Am I ever ok?"  
  
Later that night Tomyo heard the news, some kid was on the roof, singing all the filthy murderous songs he knew, apparently he was tied to it. Tomyo left the dorm.  
  
A few minutes later Teim, who was not tied to the roof, but was stranded all the same, ran out of songs, so he started again, singing a loud and tortured "Dead Bodies Everywhere." He was just at the chorus when a ladder hit the side of the roof. He looked up but didn't stop singing, in fact he sang louder. "You know what?" shouted Tomyo as she reached the top, "You sing really bad." "You make me feel like no-one." He sang. She pulled the ladder up behind her, "Why are you here?" "That Green Lady thinks me an' Gradd an' Crouger did something very bad." She slid up beside him, and hated the view, "what was it?" "Ahhh..you know.she thinks we killed a friend of her's." "YOU WHAT!?" "Ahh.. now we didn't do that but she kindo..I dunno.Gradd was only tryin to help some poor guy who got knifed..and.she.." "oh.why doesn't she call the cops?" she asked. "Beats me.Revenge?.I dunno.." After that they where silent for a while, and then slowly, silently they drifted off to sleep.  
  
Teim woke up to find Tomyo gone, he crawled across the roof to where Tomyo had propped the ladder the night before, and found that it was still there, he pulled it up, thinking that it may be useful for when Somone came to get him, if they ever did. Now where was he? Oh yeah! "Dead Bodies everywhere!"  
  
Tomyo Sat once again in the cafeteria, away from everyone in a corner. She was wondering if she would ever leave this place, Only one day and she was making enemys, what she needed was some friends, and there where none in supply.  
  
A ladder clanged on the side of the roof, Teim sprang to his feet and got his, Just as he got to the edge one of The Green Lady's goons poked his head over it. He got a ladder in the face and fell, from the roof, to the ground ten feet down. "Kick ass." Another ladder smacked against the side of the roof, "Helms Deep huh?" He smashed another goon in the face, and another one, and another one, then he hit one that didn't fall. So he hit him again. The Goon shrugged it off and got onto the roof, he then drew a Katana. "Holy shit!" he blocked a swipe with the ladder, "Thats a bit over the top!" The Goon swiped downwards and Teim only just managed to block it. As the fight continued, Teim notice that less and less of his ladder was, actually attached to it, It was time for action, The Goon Brought his Sword high, and Teim Brought his ladder low, crashing into the Goon's midsection, he doubled over and the straightened up and brought the sword down in a huge slice. Teim dropped his ladder to avoid losing his fingers, and jumped backwards into a chimney pot to avoid his upward stroke, the pot came lose in Teim's hands and he flung it at his assailant. To his suprise the pot struck him in the head and dazed his opponent, he took his chance and kick him hard, sending him to the ground...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... *Coughs* er...that was better than the original.the last bit was inspired by J.R.R Tolkiens Lord of The Rings, which rocks.. Still Goodbye  
  
!"£$%^^ Teenspirit !"£$%^^  
  
"You laugh at me because I'm different, I laugh at you because your all the same. " -Kurt Cobain  
  
"You think I aint worth a Dollar but I feel like a millionaire." - Queens of the stone age  
  
"My hero's are dead they died in my head." 


	6. eeeeeeeeyyyye numba six!

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART SIX OF...  
God only Knows  
  
Ok.so.Now the action.. or lack thereof focuses on Gradd Crouger and Sakura, and someone chooses his time to make his appearance... READ ON! Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, KoRn, Lacuna Coil, Sum 41 or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask. RAT (  
  
Behind the School Gradd and Crouger woke up, cold, but at least it hadn't rained, they ate breakfast in silence, and, afterwards, began to make plans to bust Teim and Tomyo out..  
  
Sakura.well that was a different story..  
  
From this height Sakura could see the Tokyo Tower in the distance, Card's where falling all over the place, she caught one and looked at it. It was the Firey.. She looked at it, studied it, wondered how it could contain the Magical essence flowing in it, Suddenly it was blown away. She looked around, wondering where she was....her roof...the Cards that where falling changed, these looked like the cards, but they where Black, not pink. She picked one out of the air and Screamed. The card, it gave off a feeling of terror, of dread, of things to come. She tried to drop it, but the horror portrayed on the card bit into her hand and refused to budge. She screamed again, this time, not out of fear, but out of rage. Suddenly the roof was empty, no cards, nothing. Then a dark figure walked out of the shadows an into the light. It was her...  
  
"Sakura!" Kero was shouting, "Sakura come on! Wake up!" Her eye's snapped open, "What?!" Kero stood back on her stomach, "You where screaming," he said. She held her head in her hands, "Did anyone hear me?" Kero shook his head, "No, everyone's at work, its Saturday, Remember?" "Y-yeah whatever." "Sakura? What happened yesterday? I felt something, it was on the roof, it seemed familiar." Sakura told him everything, "Hmmm, I see, so it was the Kid on the roof, That's odd." She looked puzzled, "What's odd? Was it really Li? What are we gonna do?" Kero shut his eye's, "Sakura, The Kids gotten stronger, it was him, and as for what we are going to do..well, Lets visit these new friends of yours eh?"  
  
"Ok then Gradd, we have a plan, but that's only if SHE has the cards," said Crouger. "She has them, and if not she'll get them, well maybe." "Yeah, but don't let on you know that we are not the only ones with some magical ability." "Yeah whatever, now will we get Sakura?" "Sure." "Wait!" shouted Crouger. "What? Jeez why'd you have to shout?" "I' know where she is. Wait a sec.. I'll get it exact," Crouger closed his eyes. "This aint fair, how come Teim is a Pre' cog', you have a mental G.P.S, and all I can do is heal people?" Crouger said, without opening his eye's, "The power to heal people is a great power, I mean look at Jesus." Gradd's eyes flashed, "So I'm the next Jesus huh?" "No, But you could help people with A.I.D.S or a mental Illness or Cancer, that's a huge thing to have." "Why can't I just have fire ball hands?" Gradd moaned. "Shut up, I found her, she's.." "Where?" "Oh she's here."  
  
"So.Let me get this straight, you two, and this Teim guy, are on the run?" "That's right," answered Crouger, Gradd wasn't talking. "And why is that?" Kero Beros pressed. "I don't tell that to nameless entities." "Was that an Insult?" "Maybe." "Kid, you don't know who your messing with." "Teim told me that Tomyo's friend Sakura, has a little pet stuffed toy called Kero Beros, who is really the Guardian Beast of the Clow Cards, and who has an attitude problem and a huge appetite." "How do you know that?" "Oh.Teim said you should know, I wonder if he was wrong this time?" Kero turned to Sakura, "You said that this Teim guy.he knew what was gonna happen to Tomyo's place?" "Yeah Kero, but it was weird, he said that see through people where telling him what was happening." Kero looked Puzzled, "Echo's of the future?" Crouger nodded, "that's what he called them, I can see 'em too, but they tell me something different." "What?" "Through them, I can find out where I am anywhere in the world, or where anyone else is, who's alive." Sakura jumped to her feet, "LI! Crouger tell me where Li is!" Crouger laughed, "I don't know what he looks like, you got a picture?" She ripped the chain that hung around her neck and opened the locket, "There," she said. "Right.. You'll know now in a sec," Crouger closed his eye's again, he stood there for a few minutes, and Sakura became impatient, "Well?!" "Quiet!" After five minutes had elapsed, he seemed to be hit by something in the stomach, he doubled over and fell to his knee's.  
  
Crouger propped himself up, the pain had knocked him out, but why? What was he doing that hurt him? He looked around, and wondered where he was. In an instant he knew, Sakura's room. "Is anyone here?!" he shouted. Sakura ran in, "Oh I'm soo sorry! I didn't know that it hurts you!" "Er. just what are you talking about Sakura? I hope I.we.er...what?" "You tried to find Li. Why? What did you think I was talking about?" "Nothing, did I tell you where Li is?" "No, Can you remember." He sighed, "How long was I out?" "A Day, do you remember?" "I do." "WHERE!?" He closed his eye's.."He's here."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... ^_^ I liked that one, _ It's about the only thing I've done in a long time that I liked.. Anyway, big ass thanks to Audrey for making me wanna write some more.And some thanks to Nikki for making me realise just what I need right now.. (AN: yeah a kick in the face)  
  
!"£$%^^ Teenspirit !"£$%^^  
  
"My head hurts isn't getting me High, my chest is so tight, I think I'm going to die, my stomachs in knots and the room starts to spin, as I wait for this Valuim to slowly kick in." -STAIND Pressure 


	7. and now7!

Cherry Blossom Demise..  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART SEVEN OF...  
God only Knows  
  
Yeah...Teim was on the roof.Tomyo was in the Cafeteria.Crouger was in Sakura's bed..what's with that? Gradd was somewhere unknown with Kero...Lol my writing rocks don it? Anyway... READ ON! Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, a copy of Ghost in the Shell, any of my Linkin Park Albums or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party, a copy of Endless Waltz and Blue Submarine 6. Oh and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask. RAT (  
  
The sun was setting, Teim and Tomyo where once again on the roof, shivering furiously. "God-d-damn its cold," Teim managed. "Y-yeah," she agreed. "I don't understand it, y-yesterday it was boiling, a-and now-" It started to Snow..  
  
"He's here? "That's what I said, here," replied Crouger. "Damnit Crouger I don't need your riddles! Where is he?!" Sakura's eyes had a crazy glazed look. "He's here, in the house!" There was a crash downstairs and Sakura went for the door. "Wait, Sakura, there's something wrong!" Crouger warned her. "What do you mean?" "He's..there.but he's not.it's like he's.." "I don't care," Sakura shouted, "I have to see him!" Just then the door opened, and Sakura turned to greet her old friend, but she found the doorway empty. "Where is he!?" Crouger closed his eye's, it was a bit much to ask him, but he was going to try find Li one last time..  
  
Sakura. Long Days I Have Waited To See You Again. To Witness You In Battle. To See Your Beautiful Eyes. You, Have No Idea How Long This Wait Has Been. From The Beginning Of Time, It Won't Last Till The End, I Will Be With You Again, I Will Gaze Into Your Eyes, As I Have Done Many Times Before Now, Yet Not Realising The Beauty In Them. I'll Be Back Here Sakura. Then We Will Be Together, And The World Will Not Matter Anymore, For We Will Have Found True Joy, We Will Be Together  
  
Forever  
  
Teim stood at the edge of the roof with his eyes closed, he wore his sad smile, they, where talking to him, speaking words of perverse poetry, It started off a red rhyme of beauty and love, but soon it changed too a deep purple ballad of lust and of the terrible acts born out of that lust, and then, one word, as if there where only ever this one word echoing across forever, the force of this one word hit him like a pickaxe handle to the gut. He faced Tomyo, tears streaming down his face and freezing in mid-flow, and fell to his knees..  
  
Sakura,  
  
"Sakura!" It was all Crouger could manage to say, the Voices wouldn't answer his question, all they would do was rant on about love. But just as he was about to quit, the mood changed, he smirked at what they told him, it was pretty sick, and he found it amusing that the voices of the dead would tell him this. Before he could muse about this rhyme a bit longer, it stopped, instead it was replaced with a single word, bouncing across his head, all thought vanished from his mind and one single word existed, as if it was the only one that ever had...  
  
The Dead where not happy.  
  
A room, a small dark room, inside a disturbed child sleeps peacefully, dreaming of sweet beautiful Poetry, like all of her dreams, sleep was her only hiding place from the others, she smiled in her sleep and turned over, her hair, as white and pure as fresh thundra before it hits the corrupting mud. Her dreams, she dreams often of sweet happy things, but sometimes, dark horrible things penetrate her dreams, and burn the field of happy flowers that is her hiding place, it scars the girl, leaving her empty. She will be beautiful in later life, if she can outlast the things she feels, indeed she is beautiful now, but she has never been let feel this. Tonight she sleeps in her private world, dreaming of love poems, but suddenly her smile fades, the tone of her quiet world changed, the sick dragons had come to burn her poppy garden. She cried silently as they destroyed her happiness, and replaced it with burning fires of lust and deprived acts, inconceivable to her innocent mind, and then a single creature came, a shining White warhorse, It destroyed the Dragons of hatred and of lust, and stood on her flowers making sure there was only itself in her mind, resounding, powerful. The horse advanced on her, and only one word existed..as if it where the only one ever to have been created..  
  
To BE CONTINUED.... Dot. Dot. Dot. I bet ya like it now.. wooo spooky eh? Confusing eh? "why does it feel more real when I dream than when I'm awake?" ..I guess you can interpret this whatever way you want..questions to the usual adress! More later!  
  
!"£$%^^ Teenspirit !"£$%^^  
  
"Vandalism: beautiful as a rock in a cop's face." - Kurt Cobain  
  
"My head hurts isn't getting me High, my chest is so tight, I think I'm going to die, my stomachs in knots and the room starts to spin, as I wait for this Valuim to slowly kick in." -STAIND Pressure 


	8. here we go its 8

Cherry Blossom Demise….  
Scary for a C.C.S Fic huh?  
PART EIGHT OF…….  
EIGHT!!! DOM DOM DOM!!! Only joking  
  
so…part 8 eh? If you remember part 7 then you don't need to know that something big is about to happen, and that my writing style is improving a hell of a lot, also if you remember last time then you don't have to read it again so this part will make sence, (I mean why would you not read the last one?!) Anyway, I guess Li'll show up today….or maybe I'll leave him for later? Or both? READ ON! Disclaimer! I do not Own the following: Card Captor Sakura, Card Captors, a copy of Ghost in the Shell, any of my Linkin Park Albums or any worldly possessions of any noteworthy comments. I Do happen to own Bl00D Party, a copy of Endless Waltz and Blue Submarine 6. Oh and Teim, Gradd and Crouger are original chara's based on real peep's SO DONT USE 'EM! Or just ask . (Note if you do have a copy of G.I.T.S I'll pay you e10 for it.) RAT (  
  
A poem Resonating around the world through the dead. It inspires. It pulses. It's life itself, at its very essence, Love to Lust, Life to Death. An endless cycle.  
  
Times up……well…..maybe there is hope.  
  
Teim was cold, his breath came in short haggard gasps, Tomyo knelt beside him. He turned toward her and touched her cheek. Suddenly his eyes went blank and he fell backwards, off the roof.  
  
A song. Reaching out, touching, evoking false feeling, lying, Beautiful.  
  
"What-" Crouger picked himself up, "Sakura did you-?" A small stuffed toy flew in to his face, "Crouger what did you do!?" "Nothing Kero…." "Nothing?!" he pointed to a red ball of Flame in the middle of the room, "You call that nothing?!"  
  
A Scream.  
  
Breaking glass. The Warhorse turned and fled, she saw only darkness and breaking glass…..  
  
Breaking glass, a scream! The girl woke up, small cuts covered her face and arms from where the glass had cut her, the cards proclaiming her 15th year lay in a mess all over. But she took no notice of the cards, she stared at the creature who had invaded her room. It stood up and looked around, a giant Griffin……It shook the glass from its feathers and looked around. She stared into its eye's, large and intelligent, she sensed only gentleness and goodwill. It extended a clawed hand towards her, a gesture full of kindness. "Hey, are you ok?" The Gentle Beast faded, and was replaced with a boy around her age, he stumbled towards her. "Er…I'm Teim, sorry about your window, wait, how'd I fall through the window when I-" "TEIM!" screamed Tomyo, "HEY! ARE YOU O.K?" Teim limped over to the window, "Yeah, I'm grand, but, did you see how I fell into the window?" "How'd you do that?" "Hell if I know." He turned to the girl, who had stood still, until now, she ran to Teim and grabbed his hand, "Come on," she mouthed. Teim, the master of all languages, said, "What? I don't understand you." She rolled her eye's and dragged him out of the room.  
  
Fire and ice, Pain and Plesure, Hate and Love, Real and Fake, Insane and Sane Guilty and Innocent, Li and Sakura.  
  
She stood in the centre of the room, bathed in the red glow of the flames that ran along her arms and legs. She was not alone…  
  
To BE CONTINUED………. Yeah, whatever, sorry I'm feeling down right now call back in a year.  
  
!"£$%^^ Teenspirit !"£$%^^  
  
"Vandalism: beautiful as a rock in a cop's face." - Kurt Cobain  
  
"My head hurts isn't getting me High, my chest is so tight, I think I'm going to die, my stomachs in knots and the room starts to spin, as I wait for this Valuim to slowly kick in." -STAIND Pressure 


	9. Here is NUMBER 9!

Cherry Blossom Demise Part 9 of Whatever

um...hi! *coughs* Is this on? Well turn it on! Last month it was one whole year since this fic was started, yep of course my computer died many times oveer the year and this is being handwritten... on my bed... last time! Sakura was in a ball of fire...

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, any of the bands mentioned, a car, a video of Ghost in the Shell or anything worth stuff. DON'T SUE ME!

READ ON!

A door burst open and Teim and the white hair girl ran down the dark corridor.

"What's your name?" Ask Teim.

He received no answer and kept running towards what he guess was an exit.

When he opened it, he saw that he was in a small courtyard with a low fence.

"Tomyo!"

A door opened and Tomyo walked out, "We climbing the fence?"

"Yeah."

"Who's she?"

"No idea."

"Ok then, let's go."

"What about Sakura?!" I hear you shout, well, shes here...

It was downing on Sakura that she REALLY should have gone to class today instead of staying home to look after Crouger, although being engulfed in flames was a bit more... colder then she expected.

Instead of the unimaginable heat she only felt slightly hot, uncomfortably hot really, she began to wonder where she was.

Meanwhile Kero was still shouting at Crouger.

"ARGH, TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!"

"Nothing! I swear! Sakura asked me-"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF YOUR LIES! GOD, if Yue was here to see this he'd-"

"Who's Yue?"

"Oh you don't know him, he's Eriol the guar- HEY WHY AM I TELLING YOOOU?"

Meanwhile in the hole in the wall around the back of the school a small pink stuffed rabbit sat up and swore violently.

"Teim you son of a bitch! You forgot me!"

Sakura was aware of a strang force nearby but she couldn't tell were it was coming from.

She sat down on the ground and waited for Li.

"KERO SHUT UP!" Screamed Crouger.

"Why should I ?!??" Kero screamed back.

"Because we should be trying to help her." He pointed at the ball of flame.

"Oh, good point."

The three escapee's hit the ground running, somewhere behind the lights where turning on, they were running out of time.

After about five minutes of running, Teim stopped and looked around, he called after Tomyo who was still running.

"Do you know where we are?"

Tomyo stopped running and turn around. "Um... we're at the park!"

"Ok then Gradd and Crouger should be at the school were we where buding* out."

"Ok."

Sakura felt the presence drowing nearer. They would be together soon.

Crouger poked the flames, it gave off no heat at all and felt strangly solid even though it was clearly in motion.

"Hmm." He put on a thoughtful expression and then walked away from the flames.

When he was sure that the flames had been lured into a state of false security he turned and ran towards it.

Now it's kinda hard to explain what happened next, there are two ways to explain it really.

One was that things began to move slowly, like in Hollywood movies where it takes a year to take one footstep, but for Crouger it was like running underwater.

The second way is to say, simply, that someone used the Time card.

When the trio reached the hole, they found a small pink rabbit marching around swearing badly.

"Teim you son of a bitch! Ya left me here to starve!"

"I didn't leave you to starve FRANK, AND HOW CAN YOU WALK?"

"It's called THE ABILITY TO WALK."

Teim looked at Tomyo who was staring blankly at Frank and then to the white haired girl who looked like she expected this.

"I think an introduction is in order."

To Be Continued

SMEA! I DID IT! Finally part 9. Li'll be in the next part, I swear. Special thanks to XERO for typing this.

XERO: This was typed during the middle of the night with one hand!! Just want to get that out of the system...

P.S: * means the word is too much of a scribble to make heads and tails with...


End file.
